SHOUT IT OUT (bài hát)
SHOUT IT OUT là bài hát đầu tiên trong single cùng tên của Da-iCE, phát hành ngày 15/1/2014 và là bài hát thứ 2 trong album Fight Back phát hành ngày 15/10/2014. SHOUT IT OUT cũng là bài hát đầu tiên trong CD "Da-iCE BEST" của album Da-iCE BEST. Bài hát có 2 phiên bản, một bản tiếng Nhật và một bản tiếng Anh. Lời bài hát (tiếng Anh) Now is the time for “SHOUT IT OUT” So everybody say!!! Everyday you keep facing your problems And you wonder if you can make it through it Won't you make up your mind and stand on your feet Give it all you got That's the way you follow your dream “Shake your body” “Shake shake your body” Look at the colors of your tears falling down They're shining so bright cuz I know they're real Don't ever give it up Let me see your hands up in the air My world turns round and around Everything keeps on changing You know you gotta make your way If you're lookin' for better days So everybody says SHOUT IT OUT Let me show you real love Everybody, Let me hear you some more So everybody says SHOUT IT OUT Make it last forever Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT for better days Don't let somebody to tell you what to do This is your life you gotta do what you want Keep your head up to the sky and just go your way You gotta fight it out Just stand up for what you believe “Break your limit” “Break break your limit” Don't worry baby, follow what's in your heart Just be real to yourself and go all the way Now get up on your feet Let me see your hands up in the air My world turns round and around Everything keeps on changing You know you gotta make your way If you're lookin' for better days So everybody says SHOUT IT OUT Let me show you real love Everybody, Let me hear you some more So everybody says SHOUT IT OUT Make it last forever Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT for better days When the night is over, there's a brighter day So keep calling for tomorrow When you feel like giving up, Listen to your heart Break your limit you can make it out So everybody says SHOUT IT OUT Let me show you real love Everybody, Let me hear you some more SHOUT IT OUT Make it last forever Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT for better days SHOUT IT OUT Let me show you real love Everybody, Let me hear you some more SHOUT IT OUT Make it last forever Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT for better days Lời bài hát (tiếng Nhật) Kanji= Now is the time for "SHOUT IT OUT" So everybody say!!! 目の前の壁を見て 厚みを計るような毎日 まず蹴り破ってやるくらい 根性見せな そこからがスタートさ "Shake your body" "Shake shake your body" 流したナミダの色は ニセモノなんかじゃないんだろう? 諦めんなよ 拳突き上げて 回る Round and round 世界は回る 楔を打ち込め! 明日が欲しいなら So everybody says ! SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛を舐めんな Everybody もっと行けるだろう? SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛は永遠さ Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT 今すぐ 人の顔色見ては 話し合わせてりゃいいの? 言いがかりなんて吹き飛ばせ 一歩も引くな まっすぐな想いを "Break your limit" "Break break your limit" 胸の奥に秘めるものは ホンモノじゃなきゃダメだろう? 立ち上がれよ 拳突き上げて 回る Round and round 世界は回る 楔を打ち込め! 未来が欲しいなら So everybody says ! SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛を舐めんな Everybody もっと出来るだろう? SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛は永遠さ Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT 明日へ 弱り果てたココロにも 朝日は舞い降りる お前のハートは熱いだろう? Break your limit 飛び越えて! So everybody says ! SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛を舐めんな Everybody もっと行けるだろう? SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛は永遠さ Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT 今すぐ SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT 愛を舐めんな Everybody もっと出来るだろう? SHOUT IT OUT SHOUT IT OUT a-iは永遠さ Oh oh oh oh SHOUT IT OUT 明日へ |-| Romaji= Oh oh oh oh.... Now is the time for shout it out So everybody say! Me no mae no kabe wo mite atsumi wo hakaru youna mainichi Mazu keri yabutte yaru kurai konjou mise na soko kara ga sutaato sa Shake your body, shake shake your body Nagashita namida no iro wa Nisemono nanka janai ndarou? Akiramenai yo kobushi tsukiagete Mawaru Round and round sekai wa mawaru Kusabi wo uchikome! Ashita ga hoshiinara (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it out! ai wo namen na Everybody motto ikerudarou? (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it out! ai wa eien sa Shout it out ima sugu Hito no kao iro mite wa hana shiawase terya ii no Iigakari nante fukitobase ippo mo hiku na maasuguna omoi wo Break your limit, break break your limit Mune no oku ni himeru mono wa Honmono janakya damedarou? Tachiagareyo kobushi tsukiagete Mawaru Round and round sekai wa mawaru Kusabi wo uchikome! Mirai ga hoshiinara (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it ou!t ai wo namen na Everybody motto dekirudarou? (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it out! ai wa eien sa Oh oh oh oh... Shout it out ashita e Yowari hateta kokoro ni mo asahi wa maioriru Omae no haato wa atsuidarou? Break your limit tobikoete! (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it out! ai wo namen na Everybody motto ikerudarou? (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it out! ai wa eien sa Oh oh oh oh... Shout it out ima sugu Shout it out! Shout it out! ai wo namen na Everybody motto dekirudarou? (So everybody say! ! ! ) Shout it out! Shout it out! a-i wa eien sa Shout it out ashita e Video Da-iCE (ダイス) - 1st single「SHOUT IT OUT」Music Video Da-iCE(ダイス) - SHOUT IT OUT -Da-iCE Official Dance Practice- ( 052816 - Fanime ) Da-iCE's (ダイス)「SHOUT IT OUT」 Thể_loại:Song Thể_loại:Fight Back Thể_loại:Shout It Out Thể_loại:Da-iCE Best